


Mars

by MsScatter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsScatter/pseuds/MsScatter
Summary: "There is goodness in the heart of every broken man,who comes right up to the edge of losing everything he has"~ Ryan O'Neal "Mars" (2013)





	Mars

Wzdrygnął się, kiedy po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru, do jego uszu doszedł dźwięk rozbitego szkła. Nigdy nie kończyło się na jednym razie, więc gdy kolejne elementy rodowej zastawy uderzały o ściany w jadalni na dole, Regulus, biorąc głęboki wdech, powrócił do pisania listów.

W pewnych kwestiach jego matka przypominała mu Bellę. Obie były takie… głośne. Zrobiłyby wszystko bylebyś zwrócił na nie uwagę i wysłuchał tego co miały do powiedzenia. Choćby miało to być obrócenie w pył wieloletnich dóbr. Takie rzeczy dla Walburgi nie miały znaczenia, z pomocą magii wystarczyła chwila, by zastawa była jak nowa. Dla niej liczył się efekt. A jak czas pokazał, dźwięk tłuczonego szkła idealnie współgrał z jej wrzaskiem.

Nie wiedział co zrobił Syriusz, nieszczególnie go to interesowało, ale jak widać, wystarczyło by doprowadzić do furii ich matkę. Jedno było pewne – w grę znów wchodzili mugole.

Zafascynowanie starszego brata tymi ludźmi było poza pojęciem Regulusa. Ich prymitywność była godna pożałowania. Najmłodszy z Blacków coraz częściej łapał się na myśleniu o tym, że wręcz współczuł tym słabym, zagubionym jednostkom, których obycie w świecie jest tak nikłe i nigdy nie dorówna czarodziejom. Nie nienawidził ich, a komentarze rodziców, jak i starszych kuzynek o „oczyszczeniu z plugastwa” puszczał mimo uszu. Nie dostrzegał w jaki sposób mieli być „parszywi” czy „brudni”. Regulus wiedział, że moc czarodziejska jest niezrównana i uważał to wręcz za przysługę uwalniać świat od tych nieszczęśników a ich od nich samych. Od najmłodszych lat był wierny swoim przekonaniom i wiedział jaką drogę ma wybrać.

Jego tok myśli przerwało ciche pukanie do drzwi sypialni. Wraz z płynnym ruchem różdżki te otworzyły się, ukazując, stojącego w nich zlęknionego skrzata. Słyszał teraz wyraźnie każde pojedyncze słowo wykrzykiwane przez Walburgę i był pewien, że na jej bladej szyi widnieje teraz pulsująca żyła, która miała zwyczaj pokazywać się w stanie wyjątkowego wzburzenia. Przypadkowo, każdą z przyczyn tych wzburzeń był Syriusz.

\- Co się stało, Stworku?

\- Stworek chciałby wiedzieć, czy pan Regulus nie… - nagle skrzat jakby skurczył się w sobie, gdy do ich uszu dotarł dźwięk czegoś, co bez cienia wątpliwości było uderzeniem o ludzką skórę.

Bez chwili namysłu wciągnął gościa do pokoju i zamknął drzwi, zagłuszając piekło, dziejące się w jadalni.

\- Co się dzieje, Stworku?

\- Stworek chciał tylko wiedzieć, czy pan Regulus miałby ochotę na herbatę… - powiedział wskazując drżącą dłonią na puste filiżanki stojące przy oknie.

Młody Ślizgon obdarzył uśmiechem pamiętliwego skrzata i skinął głową. Wraz z pstryknięciem palców nie było śladu ani po filiżankach, ani po obecności w pokoju kogokolwiek oprócz Regulusa.

Wrócił na swoje miejsce przy biurku i wyjrzał przez okno. Zmierzchało, a ludzie rozpaczliwie próbowali zatrzymać ostatnie promienie letniego słońca, coraz silniej otulając się płaszczami. Znał wystarczająco dużo zaklęć by uchronić się przed wszechogarniającym chłodem londyńskich nocy, jednak tu chodziło o mugoli. Kolejna z ich wielu słabości.

Kończył właśnie ostatni list do kolegów z drużyny, gdy wrócił Stworek z parującym imbrykiem w dłoni.

\- Czy Stworek mógłby jeszcze jakoś pomóc panu?

-  Nie, nie trzeba… - i po chwili dodał – Bardzo Ci dziękuję, Stworku.

I ze skinieniem głowy skrzat opuścił sypialnię swego pana.

Regulus zaczął myśleć o Hogwarcie. O przyjaciołach, którzy na niego czekali, o rozgrywkach w Quidditcha, w których po raz kolejny miał odegrać rolę szukającego. Nawet o spotkaniach w Klubie Ślimaka z ekscentrycznym profesorem. O wszystkim co przyniesie czwarty rok.

Nagle dotarło do niego głuche uderzenie o drzwi.

\- Stworku…? – spytał z widocznym zawahaniem w głosie, kiedy dźwięk się powtórzył. Marszcząc brwi wstał i z ręką na klamce oparł głowę o drzwi. Z chwilą, gdy usłyszał ciche skomlenie, wszelkie wątpliwości rozwiały się, a on sam bez zastanowienia wpuścił czarnego psa do pokoju, który niepewnym krokiem wspiął się na jego łóżko.

Regulus zamknął drzwi, znów oparłszy na nich czoło. Westchnął. Tyle z jego spokoju. Na tę myśl prawie się uśmiechnął. Jakiego spokoju? W tym domu to niemożliwe. Nie, gdy Twój własny brat podważa wszystko w co wierzy rodzina. Nie, gdy robi wszystko by zgody między nim a resztą nigdy nie było. Nie, gdy przyłazi tu jako jakiś kundel i…

\- Syriusz… - wycedził przez zęby Regulus. Jego głos bardziej przypominał w tamtym momencie syk – Czemu Ty… Czemu po prostu…

Zacisnął pięści. Miał już dość. Miał dość kłótni, krzyków, rozbijanego szkła, tej całej farsy która trwała odkąd jego brat wstąpił do Hogwartu. I gdy wszystko to cisnęło mu się na usta, w końcu skupił swój wzrok na Syriuszu.. i nie powiedział nic.

Nawet w formie psa widać było jakie spustoszenie zostawiła po sobie potyczka z Walburgą. Z wargi sączyła się krew, która błyszczała na czarnym futrze i była widoczna jeszcze w wielu miejscach na grzbiecie animaga. Jedno oko było przymrużone i także ono nosiło ślad matczynego szału.

Przemoc fizyczna była obecna w domu Blacków. Ale nigdy w takim stopniu.

Regulus pustym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, gdzieś ponad ciałem brata i dopiero po chwili, niczym marionetka, podszedł i zajął miejsce obok niego. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Przez jego głowę przelatywały tysiące myśli, ale ostatecznie żadna z nich nie znalazła ujścia w słowach. Nie odnotował nawet chwili, w której po jego policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy, a jego ciałem wstrząsnął szloch. Z głową opartą na kolanach, z trudem łapał kolejny oddech, a w sercu czuł ciężar silny jak nigdy dotąd.

Podniósł głowę dopiero wtedy, gdy poczuł na dłoni nieznaną wilgoć, tylko by zobaczyć wpatrujące się w niego oczy psa, który raz po raz trącał go nosem.

Wahając się, położył rękę na pysku zwierzęcia i ostrożnie przejechał palcami po ciemnym futrze, tak by nie sprawić jeszcze większego bólu. Część włosów była posklejana i nadal wilgotna od krwi. Z każdą chwilą Regulus gładził animaga po grzbiecie coraz pewniej, aż w końcu pozwolił mu przysunąć się na tyle, ze zwierzę leżało zwinięte na jego nogach, a bijące od niego ciepło powoli uspokoiło myśli chłopaka. Nie mógł ukryć uśmiechu, gdy jego brat, z położonymi po sobie uszami, zdawał się nie zauważać własnego merdającego ogona.

\- Syriusz… - jego głos zaskoczył jego samego. Na dźwięk swojego imienia animag podniósł łeb i nadstawił uszu.

\- Ja.. przepraszam. Jestem okropnym bratem. Okropnym człowiekiem. Ja nie wiedziałem, może nawet nie chciałem wiedzieć, ja przepraszam… Ja Cię nie nienawidzę.. Syriusz, ja..

Tym razem to para silnych ramion wokół niego wyrwała go z transu.

\- Wiem, braciszku… Wiem. **I też Cię kocham**.

Siedzieli tak w milczeniu jeszcze chwilę, dopóki Syriusz nie wstał i podszedł do okna. Regulus widział, że ten myśli o czymś intensywnie, jednak brat, nawet zapytany, nie wypowiedział ani słowa. Nie naciskał. W pustym spojrzeniu Syriusza dostrzegł znany błysk i już wiedział, że cokolwiek zaprzątało jego głowę, pozostanie na zawsze niedopowiedziane.

\- Dużo ich… Tych listów..

\- Czy mógłbyś nie..

Jednak zanim zdążył dokończyć zdanie, Syriusz trzymał w ręku garść pergaminu i z żywym zainteresowaniem pochłaniał kolejne słowa.

\- Regulusie Arkturusie Black! – powiedział nagle Syriusz – to jest list.. DO DZIEWCZYNY.

\- Owszem i wybacz, ale akurat CIEBIE nie powinny dziwić takie rzeczy – rzekł Regulus i wyrwał bratu listy, chcąc zachować resztki prywatności.

\- No no… skąd się znacie?

\- Klub Ślimaka. – odpowiedział lakonicznie Regulus, coraz bardziej zażenowany obecną sytuacją. Wiedział, że stanie zaraz pod ostrzałem pytań brata, na które nie miał najmniejszej ochoty odpowiadać. Wlepił wzrok w czubki swoich wypastowanych butów i zrezygnowany westchnął.

\- Slytherin?

\- Ra-Ravenclaw… - odpowiedział prawie niesłyszalnym szeptem.

\- KRUKONKA!? Nie sądzisz, że one są trochę, no nie wiem, nadęte? Nosy tylko w tych książkach, a…

\- A Puchoni to nieudacznicy…? – Regulus zmarszczył brwi – Na brodę Merlina, Syriusz, akurat Ciebie nie podejrzewałem o tak stereotypowe myślenie.

\- Ja za to nie podejrzewałem, że z Ciebie taki Romeo! – zaśmiał się chłopak i nagle sztywno wyprostowany dodał – A czy jest to czarownica czystej krwi? Wiesz, że nam, czarodziejom ze szlachetnego rodu Blacków, nie wolno… - nie skończył, gdy zobaczył grymas na twarzy młodszego brata. Mimo , że nienawidził Walburgi całym sercem i była ona częstym obiektem jego kpin, nadal pozostawała matką Regulusa.

\- Przepraszam… ja.. czasami zapominam, że się z nimi zgadzasz – odparł Syriusz i zawstydzony przejechał dłonią po swoich czarnych lokach – na mnie chyba już czas… muszę doprowadzić się do porządku i w ogóle.. – powiedział cicho, wskazując na swoje postrzępione ubranie i rozciętą wargę.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Regulus i po raz kolejny tego dnia zaskoczył się własnymi słowami.

\- Doprawdy? Za co?

\- Że tu wpadłeś… nie spędzamy razem za dużo czasu, ale… miło było pogadać. Dziękuję.

Na słowa brata Syriusz uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a jego wzrok znów stał się nieobecny.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Jesteś moim bratem. Zawsze będę gdybyś mnie potrzebował.

I z tymi słowami opuścił pokój Regulusa. Były też ostatnimi jakie kiedykolwiek do niego wypowiedział w domu przy Grimmauld Place 12. Tej nocy Syriusz opuścił rodzinę, mając nadzieję, że na zawsze zostawia za sobą zimne mury, w których spędził dzieciństwo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

** 4 lata później **

_Zawsze będę gdybyś mnie potrzebował._

Nie wiedział, czemu przypomniał sobie te słowa akurat teraz, ale mimo ukłucia w sercu, uśmiechnął się na myśl o starszym bracie.

\- Panie Regulusie… czy jest pan gotowy?

\- Jeszcze chwilę, Stworku.

_Bądź bezpieczny, Syriusz._

Sięgnął po pergamin, leżący na biurku i zaczął pisać:

_Do Czarnego Pana,_

_Wiem, że zanim to odczytasz, będę już dawno martwy_ …  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Z całego serca dziękuję każdemu, kto przyczynił się do powstania i opublikowania tego tekstu. Przede wszystkim za wiarę i cierpliwość. Mam nadzieję, że to dopiero początek mojej przygody z pisaniem i z góry ślę również podziękowania do tych, którzy zechcą poświęcić czas i mi w niej towarzyszyć.  
> ~ MsScatter


End file.
